A First Time's Surprise
by SimonSeville101
Summary: Simon and Jeanette have their first time, but an unexpected surprise soon awaits them. Will Simon and Jeanette's love stay strong? Will Alvin and Brittany be able to raise their new children? And A Sequel going through the years of the Chipmunks and Chipette's children as they experience life and all of it's sorrows, joys, and love. (CGI verse)
1. The First Time

Hey guys SIMON270 here with AlvinSeville101 to introduce our new story.

(Simon)  
so without further adue...

(Alvin)  
Wait why do you get to introduce the story

(Simon)  
Because I want to Alvin...so without further adue

(Alvin)  
I should be introducing...I am the awesome one!

(Simon)  
Jeez...Fine!

(Alvin)  
Okay...so without further adue...here it is...our first story

(Simon)  
Get on with it!

(Alvin)  
A First Time's Surprise! But first the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER : WE DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC...WE OWN THIS STORY AND THE USE OF THE OCs IN THIS STORY

Chapter 1 : The First Time

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Simon asked

"Yes...I don't have a doubt in my mind." Jeannette said pulling him into a hugely loving kiss

"Alright, my love." he said back to her laying her down on the bed

"Take me Simon." she said ever so lovingly

And he did...They spent the next hour exploring their inner most feelings for each other...but something was forgotten...something ever so important and will result in something extra-ordinary.

"WOW!" Jeannette exclaimed out of breath "I can't believe that we just did that!"

"You were amazing, my love." Simon said lovingly kissing her cheek

"Simon?" she asked

"Yes Jenn?" he asked

"Will you always love me?" she asked

"Why would you ask a question like that Jenn?" he asked

"Well we just...you know...and I just wasn't sure if you would still want me after this." she said turning away from him

"Of course I will always love you Jenn...I think that because of today, my love for you is infinate and that their is and never will be anyone but you." " I love you Jeannette." he said puling her into a kiss of ultimate passion that moved the earth for the both of them."I will always love you." he said pulling away

"I will always love you Simon." Jeannette said cuddling up with him in his bed "My Simon." she whispered quietly falling asleep in his arms.

"Uuuummmm...Jenn, before we got to bed i highly recommend clothes on just in case someone walks in which they obviously will since we share a room with our siblings." he stated

"Okay." she said putting her bra and panties back on while Simon put his blue T-shirt back on

"Now come here." Simon said lovingly to Jeannette

"Okay." she said getting back into the bed and snuggling with him in his bed

"Goodnight, beautiful." Simon whispered quietly to her as they both fell asleep. Both were unaware that, the something they forgot...was a condom...and as Simon fell asleep, his seed slowly growing in Jeannette's womb.

Soon after that Alvin walked in with Brittany and their son Brandon, a young chipmunk of about 5 months...He had Alvin's hazel brown fur and Brittany's ice blue eyes.

"Okay Brandon bed time." Brittany said

"Do i have too Mommy?" Brandon asked making a puppy face

"You're beginning to act too much like daddy." She retorted " Off to bed."

"Okay." he said defeated (A/N Brittany sleeps in Alvin's bed and Brandon sleeps in Brittany's old bed.")

"Night Brandon." Alvin said

"Goodnight dad...I love you." He said looking into his father's eyes

"I love you too son."he said happily "Now off to bed."

"Okay." he said going off to his bed

"I love him...We have had to sacrifice so much for him...school, music, even most freedom...but it was all worth it." Alvin said looking into Brittany's loving eyes

"I just wish...he hadn't happened at 16...Alvin."she retorted with sarcastic eyes " I love him so much but he would have been a lot easier to handle in our 20's...but...it was all worth it." she said as they both hopped onto the bed

"I would do it all again." she said falling asleep in Alvin's embrace.

-  
END NOTE : Okay tell us what you thought PLEASE REVIEW...we love hearing from all of you...and UNTIL NEXT UPDATE!


	2. Putting the peices together

**Author's Note: Hey Guys Its SIMON270 again with AlvinSeville101 for chapter 2 of A First Time's surprise.**

Simon: So without any more fighting...I will ask politely...Alvin, do you want to open the show?

Alvin: Nope, I'm good.

Simon: Okay...here it is...chapter 2!  
-(PAGE BREAK)-  
Chapter 2: Putting the pieces together

It has been around 4 days since Simon and Jeannette "did it" in his room. But she figured something else, something life changing, something she was afraid to tell Simon but she had to tell someone. She was talking to Brittany in the bedroom while the others were out.

"I don't even know what to do Britt!" Jeannette yelled "Britt?" she asked " Are you even listening to me?"

" Uh... oh sorry I was sorting threw Brandon and Alvin's dirty clothes...man my boys are messy." she said "What were you saying now Jenn?"

" Britt I think I am preg-" she was cut off by a sudden feeling of wanting to throw up...she ran to the bathroom as quickly as possible and came back almost limp

"Jen are you okay?" Brittany asked frantically

"Britt." she said " I...I think I am pregnant."

"WHAT!?" Brittany was spiratically about how this could happen to her "smart" sister. "When did you have sex...AND I HOPE IT WAS WITH SIMON!"

"Of course It is Simon's baby or...babies." Thought of having to raise one child at such a young age like simon and Brittany was tasking enough but multiple children would be extremely hard! "We did it 4 days ago...oh God, umm uh...November 20th!" she exclaimed.

"Okay Jenn, i don't need to know everything." she stated

"Sorry." Jeannette then began to cry softly

" Oh Jenn...when are you planning to tell Simon?" she asked "And how are we going to explain this to Dave?"

" I don't know... I don't know how i am going to tell Simon or Dave" she stated with tears budding in her eyes. Just then they heard the revving of an engine, they went outside to see Simon pull up in his royal blue 2013 camaro and Alvin come behind him in his 2013 crimson red camaro.

"Simon, did you really have to get the same damn car as me?" Alvin asked

"What...I like the car, so i bought the car." he retorted

"Seriously, you could of had any other car in the entire fucking world but you chose the same make and model as me." Alvin retorted

"ALVIN!" Brittany exclaimed "WATCH YOUR MOUTH IN FRONT OF BRANDON!"

"Oooopps...sorry" he said coily

"What does that word mean dad?" Brandon asked ever so innocently

"Great just great Alvin!" Brittany exclaimed storming off

" Britt...ugh...I will tell you one day Brandon but not today okay." he said

"Okay." Brandon said " Why is mommy mad?"

"Mommy is always mad about something." he said sarcastically rolling his eyes "lets go inside" he said leading his son into the house

"Ugh Simon?" Jeannette asked not making eye contact

"Ya Jenn?" he asked

" Can we talk a minute alone please?"

"uhhh...sure."

They both made their way into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"What is it you need to talk to me about Jenn?" he asked slightly worried

"Well...now don't get me wrong I loved what we did the other night but-" she was cut off

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked her sadly

"What?...no, Simon, I love you way to much to break up with you." she said reassuring him

" Okay good...I thought you were gonna break up with me and I didn't know where i would go from there cause I love you...you know I love you and I didn't want too-" he was interrupted

"Simon James Seville, if you don't let me get a word in this conversation then I am gonna loose it!" Jeannette exclaimed

"Sorry" he said simply "Now what did you did you want to talk about?"

"Simon...I'm pregnant." his face dropped instantly at those words

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Of course I am sure other wise i wouldn't have told you." she stated " we had better bring Dave in here and tell him

"Okay." Simon said bringing Dave into the room moments later.

"What is this about?" Dave asked

"Dave, we have something to tell you." Jeannette said standing up next to Simon

"Well...what is it?" Dave asked

"I'm pregnant." Jeannette stated

Dave's next word echoed through the house.

"SSSSIIIIMMMMOOOONNNN!"

**END NOTE : OKAY SO TELL US WHAT YOU THOUGHT JUST REVIEW OR PM ME OR ALVINSEVILLE101...GOODNIGHT EVERYONE AND UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE!**


	3. It gets real

Hey Guys SIMON270 here with AlvinSeville101 but he won't be introducing with me...sorry but here it is chapter 3!

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC...ALL CREDIT GOES TO ROSS B., BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY AND THE USE OF ALL OF THE OCs.

Chapter 3: It gets real

"SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOO ONNNNNNNNN!" Dave's voice echoed through the house

Jeannette cringed at Dave's voice but Simon stayed strong and put his arm in front of Jeannette in a very protective manner.

"DO YOU BOTH HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE GOTTEN INTO!?" he frantically asked

"Dave..." Jeannette said but was stopped by Simon who slowly approached Dave

"WELL!?" Dave asked exclaiming

"Look Dave." Simon said in a firm tone "It just happened okay...I admit that I made a bad decision not wearing a condom but I didn't realize that she would get pregnant after our first time...this is my fault."

"DIDN'T REALIZE?! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE THE SMART AND RESPONSIBLE ONES! HOW COULD YOU TWO BE SO...STUPID?!" Dave exclaimed and just then Jeannette burst into tears and in a flash Simon reacted in anger.

"YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT STUPID DAVE? HOW ABOUT THE ONE WHO JUST YELLED AT MY EMOTIONAL GIRLFRIEND WHO IS PREGNANT!" Simon exclaimed to Dave in anger " SO DON'T COME OVER HERE AND MAKE HER MORE UPSET THAN SHE ALREADY IS! BECAUSE FRANKLY YOU ARE MAKING THIS WHOLE SITUATION A HELL OF A LOT WORSE!" Simon turned away to Jeannette and brought her face to his to look into her shimmering violet eyes as he asked her "Are you okay Jenn?"

"No...I AM NOT!" She screamed bursting back into tears

"WELL GREAT DAVE!" Simon yelled

"ME YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S FAULT ALL OF THIS IS!" Dave exclaimed

"YOU KNOW WHAT DAVE...GO AWAY...AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY BECAUSE YOUR ARE MAKING ALL OF THIS WORSE!" Simon exclaimed in anger

"FINE YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE..." Dave was interrupted by Alvin, Brittany, and Brandon. Brandon had tears streaming down his face

"Grandpa why are you yelling at uncle Simon?" He asked worried "And why is auntie Jeannette crying?" he asked running to Jeannette

"Nothing..." Dave muttered

"Ya nothing." Simon said adjusting his glasses and shooting a glare to Dave

"Wait...before you leave Dave...me and Britt have an announcement."

"What is it?" Dave asked worried

"Ummmmmmm...well...I am pregnant again!" Brittany exclaimed

"AAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIINNNNNNNNNN!" he screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Dave exclaimed running away

"Well isn't that fair...Dave gets mad at Jeannette for being pregnant for the first time but doesn't yell at Alvin when it is his second time!" Simon exclaimed

"WHAT...Jenn your pregnant?" Alvin asked

"Yes" She replied wiping tears from her eyes...Simon ran to her side and pick her head up so that her shimmering violet eyes meet his glistening stormy blue eyes "Are you okay my love?" She got closer "I am now" in an instant their lips locked in a kiss of intense passion that moved the earth.

"Ummmmmm...oh...Brandon get over here!" Brittany yelled

"Sorry mommy." he said

"lets go" Alvin said walking out with his girlfriend and son

Dave was frantically running through the halls until he was interrupted by Theodore and Eleanor

"Uhhh Dave...is something wrong?" Theodore asked in a worried tone

"Jeannette is pregnant and so is Brittany and God knows how they are gonna get by!" he exclaimed frantically

"OH GOD!" Eleanor stated in shock "Teddy?"

"Ya Ellie?" he asked still in disbelief

"Next time we do it...you are wearing two condoms." she said

"Agreed." he stated

[Later that night]

Simon and Jeannette were both sleeping together in each others arms...Simon was holding Jeannette in a loving but protectful embrace, almost as if he was trying to keep her from all harm that the world would bring...he was so tired that he fell asleep with his glasses on while Jeannette, without glasses, snuggled up into his chest with one of her arms under his royal blue T-shirt. Eleanor was fast asleep in her bed and Theo was spending time with his nephew Brandon. Alvin and Brittany were lying awake in their joint bed.

"Alvie?" Brittany asked

"Yes Britt?" he asked

"Do you think that Dave is angry?" she asked staring into his loving hazel eyes that just melted her heart

"No...I just think that he is a little...on edge because, well...things are changing." he stated staring into his girlfriend's ice blue eyes that made his whole world brighten up.

"Thank you." she said

"For what?" he asked

"For being mine" she said staring into his luminescent hazel eyes

"And thank you" he said with a cocky smile

"For what?" she asked still captured in his gaze

"For being mine." he stated taking on last look at her glistening ice blue eyes before closing them and kissing her...then removing his red T-shirt and smiling.

"Ah...so you want to play this game huh Alvie?" she asked jokingly

"Well it is my favorite to play." he said with a cocky smile

"Are you any good at it?" she asked playfully

"I have the highscore." he said unhooking her bra

Just then Theodore barged in with Brandon.

"AH!" Brittany exclaimed "THEODORE YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO KNOCK!"

"Sorry...but it is my room too ya know." he stated

"Mommy, what are you and dad doing?" Brandon asked curiously

"Nothing sweetie...just going to bed" Brittany said reassuringly

"ya...nothing...goddamn it Theo." Alvin muttered lightly. Brittany then smacked him upside of the head."OOOWWW!" he exclaimed

"Watch your mouth around your son Alvin!" Brittany said shooting a glare and reclasping her bra and throwing Alvin's T-shirt into his face.

"Fucking Theodore." he muttered quietly but somehow was heard by Brittany who smacked him once more. "OOOWWW!" he exclaimed once more "Sorry." he quickly stated

"It's okay." Brittany stated getting close to him and in one swift move grabbed him by his member causing him to jump slightly. "Now...where were we?" she asked lustfully.

END NOTE : OKAY GUYS THAT WAS CHAPTER 3 AND I DO HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT...I AM THINKING OF MAKING IT MORE "EXPLICIT" SO IF YOU WANT ME TOO JUST SAY IT IN YOU REVIEW OR PM ME OR AlvinSeville101. UNTIL NEXT UPDATE... SIMON OUT!


	4. A Sleepless Night for Two

**Hey guys it is SIMON270 here again...AlvinSeville101 is too busy living it up so well...here I am...and here is chapter 4!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC... OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT ARE SUNG...I OWN THIS STORY AND THE USE OF THE OCs IN THIS STORY**

Chapter 4: A Sleepless Night For Two

It was around 3:00am at the Seville house, Alvin and Brittany moved into the guest room so that they wouldn't be "disturbed". Simon lay asleep on his bed with Jeannette held tightly in his arms. That is until Jeannette woke up from her sleep. Unable to go back to sleep she tossed and turned on Simon's chest waking him up.

"Ugh...Jenn...Is everything alright." Simon asked still half asleep

"I just...can't go back to sleep." she said sadly "Will you sing for me?" she asked him

"At 3am...fine." he said "What song?"

"Our song." she said scilently laying her head back upon his chest. "Sing Iris for me please."

"Okay." Simon said beginning to sing quietly while stroking Jeannette's hair

**(Simon)**

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

**'Cause I know that you'd feel me somehow**

**You're the closest to heaven, that I'll be**

**And I don't want to go home right now**

**And all I can taste is this moment**

**And all I can breath is your life**

**And sooner or later it's over...I just don't want to miss you tonight**

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's meant to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

Jeannette stared straight up into Simon's loving ocean blue eyes...and she could have died right there. She loved him so much that it killed her that he had to fight against his own father for her earlier. She stared at him as he looked up to the ceiling as he continued the song.

**(Simon)**

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**

**Or the moment of truth in your lies**

**When everything feels like the movies**

**Ya you bleed just to know you're alive!**

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's meant to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

Jeannette stopped him from the song and pulled him into a kiss of fiery passion that made their minds go blank, and after Jeannette pulled away from him, he finished the last verse of the song with extreme passion and emotion.

**(Simon)**

**And I don't the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's meant to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

**I just want you to know who I am**

**I just want you to know who I am**

**I just want you to know who I am**

Jeannette pulled Simon into one more kiss before releasing. She layed back down on his chest and taking his shirt off...and laying down on his bear chest.

"Jeannette what are you..." She interrupted him

"I am cold, you are warm, and I love your body." she said with a playful smile

"Well...if you insist." he said putting his head back oh his pillow and his arm on Jeannette's head as she layed down on his chest and they both drifted off to a blissful sleep.

IN THE GUEST BEDROOM

Alvin and Brittany laid asleep in the guest bedroom, resting peacefully. That is, until Brittany woke up and was unable to go back to sleep...her tossing and turning awoke Alvin from his peaceful slumber.

"What...huh...Brittany...why did you wake me up!?" he asked slightly irritated

"Sorry Alvie." she said sadly

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned

"I just can't go back to sleep...ugh." she said irritated "Alvie?"

"Yes Britt?" he asked

"Can you sing to me?"

"What?" he asked "What song?"

"Our song." she said "Sing Dear God to me."

"Okay beautiful."

Alvin began to sing quietly but the song's tempo built up over time.

**(Alvin)**

**A lonely road**

**crossed another**

**cold state line**

**Miles away from those I love**

**purpose hard to find**

**While I recall**

**all of the words you spoke to me**  
**can't help but wish**

**That I was there**

**Back where I'd love to be**

**Oh yeah**

**Dear God,**

**The only thing I ask of you**

**Is to hold her when I'm not around**

**When I'm much too far away**

**We all need that person **  
**who can be true to you**

**But I left her**

**when i found her**

**And now I wish I'd stayed**

**'Cause I'm lonely**

**And I'm tired**

**I'm missing you again**

**Oh no**

**Once Again**

Alvin took a look down straight into Brittany's glistening ice blue eyes and he felt closer to her after ever word in the song...he kissed her forehead and then continued the song.

**(Alvin)**

**There's nothing here**

**For me on this barren road**

**There's no one here while the city sleeps**

**And all the shops are closed**

**Can't help but think**

**Of the time I've had with you**

**Pictures and some memories**

**Will have to help me through**

**Oh yeah**

**Dear God,**

**The only thing I ask of you**

**Is to hold her when I'm not around**

**When I'm much to far away**

**We all need that person**

**Who can be true to you**

**But I left her**

**When I found her**  
**And now I wish I'd stayed**

**'Cause I'm lonely**

**And I'm tired**

**I'm missing you again**

**Oh no**

**Once Again**

There was a a moment of scilence and Brittany crashed her lips against Alvin's mid-song. that sat there lips locked for awhile until Brittany slowly separated from him and as his eyes slowly fluttered back open, his classic cocky smile appeared on his face as he continued to sing the song.

**(Alvin)**

**Some search,**

**Never finding a way**

**Before long,**

**They waste away**

**I gave in,**

**To selfish ways**

**And how I miss someone to hold**

**When hope begins to fade...**

**A lonely road**

**Crossed another**

**Cold state line**

**Miles away from those I love**

**Purpose hard to find**

**Dear God,**

**The only thing I ask of you**

**Is to hold her when I'm not around**

**When I'm much to far away**

**We all need the person**

**Who can be true to you**

**I left her**

**When I found her**  
**And now I wish I'd stayed**

**'Cause I'm lonely**

**And I'm tired**

**I'm missing you again**

**Oh no**

**Once Again**

As the song came to a beautiful stop, Brittany once again collided her lips against Alvin in a kiss of roaring passion. They opened their mouths to let each other's  
tounges slip into their mouths...and as they sat their...Alvin finally pulled apart.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked

"I'm not gonna be going back to bed tonight huh?" Alvin asked

"No...your not." She said pulling him into another kiss

"I am fine with that." he said with his cocky smile "Just fine."

**END NOTE: THAT WAS CHAPTER 4 I HOPED THAT YOU LIKED IT AND I WILL UPDATE SOON! SIMON IS OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys...SIMON270 here with AlvinSeville101 for Chapter 5, so I hope that you like it!**

**Alvin : you know, I don't think you give me enough credit Si.**

**Simon : I only give credit when** **it is earned Alvin, you didn't do anything...you were to busy with "Brittany"**

**Alvin : At least I have someone to be with**

**Simon : I am not going to get into this fight again Alvin, I will ask her out when I am ready**

**Alvin : Sure you will**

**Simon : You know what...I am going to kill you when I am done here, I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY THE GIRLFRIEND CARD!**

**Alvin : Like you will do anything at all**

**Simon : HERE IS CHAPTER 5... ALVIN GET BACK HERE!**

**DISCLAIMER : WE DO NOT OWN AATC, BATC, OR ANY SONGS SUNG...WE DO OWN THIS STORY AND THE USE OF THE OCs IN THIS STORY**  
-

Chapter 5

The Seville house was quiet as the morning hours past. Alvin and Brittany were fast asleep with Brandon sleeping in their bed because of a nightmare. Theodore was in the kitchen with Eleanor making breakfast. Jeannette slowly woke up, only to notice that she was on top of Simon sleeping on his chest. She looked at his face and he had the biggest smile in the world. She slowly got up and went down into the bathroom. Simon then woke up.

"Ugh...what...where..." he said drowzily looking around for Jeannette as she reappeared from the bathroom

"Oh...there you are." he said looking at Jeannette

"Good morning sleepy head." she said coily looking at him

"Where is my shirt?" he said laughing and looking around

"It is on the floor...where it was thrown last night." She said laughing

"Ah...now I remember." he said walking over to Jeannette and grabbing her from behind and forcefully pulling her close to him

"AH!...Simon James Seville...what are you doing?" she asked lovingly

"Holding my beautiful girlfriend." he said swooping his her around and kissing her

"Hmmm...I can live with that." Jeannette said playfully

"So how is it." he asked

"How is what?" she asked walking over to her closet

"Being pregnant?" he asked

"Ah...that...well you get fat, emotional, hungry, and want to kill everyone in the blink of an eye." she said

"Be thankful." Simon retorted

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN SIMON?" she asked yelling

"Ah...well humans are pregnant for 9 months...we chipmunks are only pregnant for 1 month." he said

"Well that is true...sorry for yelling, just a bit of a mood swing I guess."

"Its okay." he said "I have an idea."

"And what would that be Mr. Smartypants?" she asked jokingly

"Why don't we spend the whole day in bed, resting, relaxing, and being together." he said taking her hand and leading her to the bed

"Ya...how come I am having a hard time believing you." she said

"Well, you will just have to trust me."

"Well...okay then." she said lovingly

In the other room with Alvin, Brittany, and Brandon. Brittany was the first to awaken. Well, not the first.

"ugh..." she stated quietly going to the bathroom

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed waking Alvin up

"What the...Britt...are you okay?"he asked

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT?" she said showing Alvin her forehead that says "Mommy" on it. "AND THERE IS MARKER ON YOUR FOREHEAD TOO!" She exclaimed pointing to the word "Dad" written in red marker on Alvin forehead.

"Son of a- BRRRRAAAANNNNDOOONNN!" Alvin's voice recoiled through the house. Alvin and Brittany ran out of the room to see Brandon with a red marker drawing pictures on the wall.

"Hi dad, hi mommy." he said innocently

"What is all of the writing on the walls and why is their writing on our heads." Brittany said tapping her foot on the ground

"It wasn't me I swear." Brandon said hiding the marker behind his back.

"Then why do you have this!" Brittany yelled grabbing the marker

"Okay...I was bored." Brandon said

"I blame you Alvin!" Brittany yelled

"What...why?" he asked

"Because troublemaking is in your genes, not mine." she said

"Whatever." he said rolling his eyes

"Brandon sweetie...you have to find a different way to cure your boredom...destruction of property shouldn't be one of them...or you will turn out like your father." Brittany scolded

"HEY!" Alvin yelled

"Oh shut up...you and I both know it is true." Brittany said walking into the bathroom with the marker in her hands.

"Hey...how about I teach you to sing buddy." Alvin said to Brandon

"Ya...that could be fun...I guess." he said questioningly

"Ah...come on...come with me." he said leading Brandon into the recording room

"Okay first thing is first...lets get you to do a simple scale...okay."

"Okay." Brandon reliped

"Okay..now sing with me... "

(Alvin)

Dow , Ray, Me, Va, So!

"Now you try Brandon."

"Okay."

(Brandon)

Dow, Ray, Me, Va, So-

as he sang his voice went way off and Alvin clenched his ears with his hands

"Okay...I see we have A LOT of work to do."

"Was that good dad?" Brandon asked

"Uh...that...oh that was...ummm...getting their...with a little practice you will be the best!" he said reassuring his son

"Okay...I wanna try again." he said starting to sing

"NO!...I mean..ummmm..lets try something else to sing first." he said putting on a fake smile

[4 hours later]

"Okay..now one last time...sing with me okay...and remember, don't go flat, and don't go higher than think you can, and don't strain your voice okay."

"Okay Dad." Brandon said smiling

"Okay let's start..." Alvin said starting to play his guitar

(Brandon)

**Take a look around**

**Don't you see **

**See that you are the only real face in the room**

**No one here has a clue what your feelin'**

**Don't feel bad**

**Keep your sadness alive**

**Look at all these happy people**

**Living their lives**

**Look at all these plastic people**

"Wow...that is really good Brandon keep going...don't go flat now." Alvin said encouragingly unaware that his girlfriend had entered the room as she watched and listened to her son and his father bonding through music. She was surprised by Brandon's voice.

(Brandon)

**There's nothing inside**

**Look at all these shallow people**

**Telling their lies**

**Look at all these empty people**

**people**

**Don't you know**

**That misery loves company**

**Yeah I heard **

**That misery was looking for me**

**Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me**

**Yeah I heard**

**That misery comes looking for me**

**Whoa, misery's my company**

**Whoa, misrey is looking for me**

**Looking for me**

**The hands are up now**

**Everybody singing**

**Everybody's movin'**

**They've programed their feelings**

**Their synchronizin'**

**And criticizin'**

**Don't feel bad **

**Keep your sadness alive**

**Look at all these happy people**

**Living their lives**

**Look at all these plastic people**

**they're dying inside**

**Look at all these shallow people**

**Telling their lies**

**Look at all these empty people**

**people**

**Don't you know this misery loves me**

**Don't you know this misery loves me**

**Don't you know this misery loves me**

**Don't you know this misery loves me**

**Loves me**

"Alvin" Brittany whispered behind him

"What?" he asked playing his guitar slietly quieter to hear her better

"Why did you choose this song of all songs?" she asked

"Because my son is a rockstar that's why!" he exclaimed "Hit it Brandon!"

(Brandon)

**So you're tired of runnin'**

**You're tired of hurting**

**You're tired of living in their lie**

**You're tired of listening**

**You're tired of hurting**

**keep your sadness alive, alive, alive**

**Don't you know**

**That misery loves company**

**Yeah I heard**

**That misery was looking for me**

**Happiness, is a face that don't look on me**

**Yeah I heard**

**That misery comes looking for me**

**Don't you know**

**That misery loves company**

**Yeah I heard**  
**Misery was looking for me**

**Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me**

**Yeah I heard**

**That misery comes looking for me**

**Whoa, misery's my company**

**Whoa, misery is looking for me**

Brandon finished the song and ran over to his mom and dad.

"Mom...did you see me! I was singing!" Brandon said excitingly

"Yeah I did." Brittany said "And I am very proud of you."

"Thanks mommy." Brandon stated embracing his mother in a hug

"But your father is still sleeping on the couch for making that sad song, your first song." she said walking away with a smile on her face

"What?" Alvin asked in disbelief "I can never catch a break no matter what I do."

"I think it was a great song...thank you dad." Brandon said giving him a hug

"Your welcome son..." Just then the whole family, minus Brittany came walking in

"Who was that singing?" Theodore asked

"It was me uncle Theo!" Brandon said

"YOU?" he asked in disbelief "Jeez...you got a set of lungs on you."

"Thanks" Brandon said

"Good job Brandon." Simon said

"Thanks uncle Simon."

"Come on...I think the little rockstar in the making deserves some Ice cream." Eleanor added

"Yay!" Brandon exclaimed following Theodore and Eleanor in the kitchen

"Simon..are you coming?" Jeannette asked

"I'm gonna talk to Alvin...you go ahead Jenn." he said walking over to Alvin

"Hey Si." Alvin greeted "Did you like the performance." he said with a cocky smile

"It was great." Simon answered "But i didn't come to talk to you about that."

"Then what?" he asked

"Ummmm...If you haven't noticed we both have pregnant girlfriends...sooooo...we need to find out how we are gonna fit the family here."

"What's two more kids in the house?" Alvin asked "No biggie."

"That's the problem Alvin...I was doing research because Jeannette's stomach was enlarged far greater than it should be at such a time in the pregnancy and so is Brittany's compared to last time." he said

"So?" Alvin asked not getting the picture

"ugh...Alvin...isn't it obvious." Simon said

"Isn't what obivous?" he asked

"That I think the girls are both having multiples." Simon retorted

"Multiples?" Alvin asked

"Multiple children! You know, like twins!" Simon exclaimed to him

"What...that's crazy." Alvin said looking out of the door and at Jeannette and then to Brittany to see their enlarged bellies...realizing that last time, at this point he didn't even notice Brittany's belly until at least week 2 and a half. He ran back in to the room to Simon. "Oh God...I think that you are right!" he exclaimed "How are we gonna be sure...and what are we gonna do!?" he frantically asked...

"tomorrow we will go to the doctor and find out for sure...okay." Simon said "Just don't panic and act normal, don't tell the girls now because they might flip...let the doctor handle that."

"Okay." Alvin said taking deep breaths "Okay."

"By the way...Brandon did awseome...he is an amazing singer and he will go far...just like his dad." Simon said confidently

"Thanks Si, it means a lot." he said giving his younger brother a hug

"Now...let's go get some of that Ice cream before it is all gone." Simon said walking with Alvin to the kitchen only to find Brandon inside of the empty carton of Ice cream

"Hi." Brandon said with a cocky smile

"Well so much for that idea." Simon said laughing

"Gimme just a second Si." he said turning back to his son.

"Oh God...cover your ears!" Simon screamed to everyone as Alvin began to shout

"BBBBRRRRRAAAAAANNNNDDDDDOOOONNNNNN!"

**END NOTE : Hey so that was chapter 5...tell me what you think with a review...and suggestions couldn't hurt either. until next time... Simon and Alvin OUT!**


	6. SxJ

**Hey** **guys** **SIMON270 and AlvinSeville101 here to welcome a very important chapter in our story...We do hope that you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER : WE DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC. THOUGH WE DO OWN THE STORY AND THE USE OF THE OCs IN THIS STORY**  
-

Chapter 6

(It has been two weeks from Chapter 5)

At the Seville house it was a quiet holiday season morning, December 18th, one week from Christmas. As 11:00am drew near the house slowly cam to life. Alvin, Brittany, and Brandon went out to the park, Theodore went to the mall with Eleanor,and Dave was at work, leaving two love-birds alone in the house. It has been just about two weeks since Simon and Jeannette found that they were having twins, and the best part...so were Alvin and Brittany! It was news that excited the family...but today...That news was gonna be brought forward as one violet eyed Chipette slowly rose from her sleep in pain.

"Ouch...why does my stomach hurt...ugh...I am never being pregnant again." She murmured going into the bathroom. "Oh god...twins." she said quietly...she really didn't know how she would be able to raise twins at such a young age...hell...she didn't even think she could raise one child at this age, but there was no turning back even if she wanted to. She peered out of the bathroom for a quick glance as she saw Simon asleep with a benevolent smile on his face. Oh how she loved that smile of his. So casual yet so...cute. She loved Simon more than the world itself and she knows that he loves her just as much. As she continued her thoughts of her sleeping boyfriend, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "AH!" she exclaimed not loudly but loudly enough for Simon to hear. His ear twitched as he slowly awoke to hear Jeannette in pain. "AH!" she quietly exclaimed once again making Simon curious.

"Jenn...are you okay?" He asked very worried at this point.

"I...AH!...I don't know." she said countinuely being relapsed into waves of pain.

"What is the matter?" Simon asked extremely concerned "Is something wrong?"

"There is a sharp pain in my stomach and...AAAHHHH!" she exclaimed "Oh god that hurt."

"Jenn." Simon said simply pointing to the ground...Jeannette looked and then realized.

"Did my...did my- AH!" she exclaimed into another wave of pain

"Oh shit...your water broke...Jeannette...you're going into labor."

"OH GOD!" Jeannette exclaimed in both pain and fear "WELL DON"T JUST STAND THEIR SIMON...I NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" she exclaimed to her boyfriend

"Right!" he agreed "Wait...how?" He asked

"DRIVE ME THERE!" She exclaimed in wave of painful emotions

"There are no cars...everyone is out and I let Theo borrow my car!" He yelled

"YOU GIVE YOUR BROTHER YOUR CAR WHEN YOU HAVE A PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND WHO COULD GO INTO LABOR AT ANY MOMENT...AND IS GOING INTO LABOR THIS VERY SECOND...NOW SIMON IF YOU DON'T FIND A WAY TO GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW, I AM GOING TO HAVE TO GIVE BIRTH IN THE GODDAMN BATHROOM OR SOMETHING!" Jeannette exclaimed in pain.

"THE BATHROOM WILL HAVE TO DO!" Simon exclaimed

"I WAS JOKING SIMON!" She yelled "CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"They won't get here in time...L.A ambulance response time is like 30 minutes!" he yelled

"SIMON...I NEED A DOCTOR AND I NEED TO GET THESE CHILDREN OUT OF ME! NOW!" Jeannette yelled

"Well...I am the best your gonna get at this point Jenn." He retorted leading her to the bathroom "Now lets get you to the bathroom."

It took him about 3 minutes to walk he back to the bathroom in which he layed a towel down and ran into the bedroom and grabbed his pillow for her to lay on as he gentily eased Jeannette down against the pillow she exclaimed in pain "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"It is gonna be okay Jenn...It is all gonna be okay." Simon said reassuringly

"STOP TELLING ME THAT IT IS GOING TO BE OKAY!" Jeannette exclaimed "NOW I NEED THIS CHILD OUT OF ME!"

"Don't mean to correct you Jenn but you do remember that you are having twins right!" Simon exclaimed

"ALL THE MORE REASON THAT I NEED THEM OUT!" She yelled to him

"Okay...okay." He said calming down "How far apart are the contractions ?" he asked

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM WORRIED ABOUT TIMING RIGHT NOW!" She exclaimed "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Screw it Jenn...you seem close enough...PUSH!" Simon exclaimed. Jeannette pushed as hard as she could. "Okay Jenn keep going I can see the baby's head...one last big push come on!"

:"YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN SIMON!" She exclaimed "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she exclaimed with one big push and as the scream died the room was scilent. A few seconds later it was filled with the sounds of a new born baby boy...

"Its a boy...Officially born at 1:35pm December 18th, 2012...What should we name him?" Simon asked

"We'll name him- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she exclaimed

"What kind of name is that." Simon said

"THE OTHER BABY IS COMING!" Jeannette exclaimed

"Right...we'll name you later." he said wrapping his new baby boy in a small piece of cloth and putting him carefully down on the towel.

"GET THE BABY OUT!" Jeannette exclaimed

"Okay...the head is out...one push should do so come on Jenn...PUSH!" Simon exclaimed encouragingly

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jeannette exclaimed and moments later...out was one more baby. Simon grab the baby in his hands and check for it's gender.

"It's a girl!" he exclaimed " Officially born1:38pm December 18th, 2012."

"Let me see them honey." She said. Simon brought over the two babies to his loving and tired girlfriend

"Here you go..." Simon said handing over two beautiful new baby chipmunks...a boy and a girl

"What will we name them?" Simon asked Jeannette

"I think we should each name one of them...I will name the boy...and you can name the girl...okay." She said with a smile

"Okay." Simon agreed

"I'm gonna name you Jamie." Jeannette said to her little boy...his ears twitched as he heard his mother's voice

"Jamie?" Simon questioned " Why Jamie?"

"I think it is a cute name that will drive the ladies crazy." Jeannette replied with a smile "It also shows that he will be a responsible young man someday...I have never meat a man named Jamie who was a trouble-maker...god forbid that we have one of those." she said laughing

"Okay..." Simon said grabbing his baby girl

"And I will name you...Jennifer." He said and almost as a response to her father's voice...Jennifer's nose twitched and a light giggle escaped from her mouth

"Why Jennifer?" Jeannette asked curiously

"Because it sounds smart yet...cute...and I can call her Jenny." Simon said

"Oh she is gonna be such a daddy's girl...I can tell already." Jeannette said

"She won't have a choice." Simon said and to his surprises her eyelids were lifting slowly but with trouble. "Oh...she is trying to open her eyes Jenn."

"Oh gosh." She said. Slowly but surely, she opened her eyes to see shimmering ocean blue eyes staring at her father.

"She has my eyes Jenn! She has my eyes!" Simon exclaimed

"Yes...she does...and she has my fur color." Jeannette pointed out and as if on time...Jamie's eyes started to open. "OH...Simon he is opening his eyes!"

"Come on Jamie!" Simon exclaimed. Jamie opened his eyes seconds later to reveal vibrant purple eyes that were slightly darker than his mother's.

"OH MY GOD...He has my eyes...he looks so adorable with purple eyes!" Jeannette exclaimed "You are gonna be such a lady's man when you are older." she said poking his belly making him slightly giggle

"He has my fur." Simon said handing his daughter to Jeannette and grabbing his son.

"Look at you...aren't you a pretty girl Jenny." Jeannette said holding her baby girl...Jennifer looked at her mother and let out a smile...like she knew exactly that she affirming...she had found her mother.

"And you are such a handsome boy Jamie." Simon said holding his baby boy...Jamie looked at him and knew...he had found his father. Just then...Jennifer started to cry and Jamie's tear immediately followed. Simon rushed to Jeannette and handed Jamie to her and Simon took Jenny. They then stopped crying.

"Such a daddy's girl." Jeannette teased to Simon

"What do you mean?...he is such a momma's boy." Simon retorted to Jeannette

"Whatever...but do you know what this means Simon?" Jeannette asked

"What?" he asked

"It means we are a family now...and forever." She said looking to her boyfriend

"Yes it does." he said walking over and kneeling down with Jenny in his hands...and he kissed Jeannette shortly but with passion. "I love you Jeannette."

"I love you Simon." She said staring into his eyes

"I gotta clean these guys up." he said with a smile taking Jamie from her arms...her face became disappointed until he returned from the sink and handed Jamie back to his mom. "Miss us already?" he asked playfully

"Shut up." she retorted playfully as well...Just then they heard the heard the front door open and close...all of the family had returned and Simon heard their chatter and arguing, he quickly rushed to them.

"SSHHHUUUSSSHHH!" he said to them

"Why?" Alvin asked

"Well if you must know...the babies were just born." Simon said with an air of cockyness in his voice

"WHAT? AT WHAT HOSPITAL?" Dave asked.

"Hehe...you see...we didn't actually have time to get her to a hospital seeing as Theodore had my car." Simon said worringly

"Then where did Jeannette give birth?" Eleanor asked

"In the bathroom...hehe...I will be sure to clean that up Dave don't worry."

"OH GOD..." Dave just imagined the mess.

"Well come on...you wanna see them?" Simon asked leading them into the bathroom "Here they are...Jamie and Jennifer, Jenny for short." Simon said handing Jenny to Brittany and Jamie to Theodore. They blinked their eyes open to their new uncles and aunts for the first time.

"Oh my god...she has your eyes Simon." Brittany exclaimed "She is so beautiful."

"WOW...Jamie...he has your eyes Jeannette...they are so...captivating." Theodore stated

"Well don't get too attached...Jeannette will go crazy with out Jamie." Simon said with a slight chuckle

"It should be Britt who is worried..Jenny is Simon's precious little princess." Jeannette stated. Brittany looked over to Simon who had a (If you hurt her then I will kill you) look on his face.

"Don't worry Simon...I will be careful." Brittany said and Simon's expression eased to a smile.

"Well...looks like you guys are officially parents...and officially a family." Theodore said

"Yes...and we couldn't be happier." Jeannette said

"Trust me." Brittany stated "It is only getting tougher from here." She said looking down to Brandon

"What?" he said as everyone stared at him "Very funny." everybody shared a breaf laugh as Simon and Jeannette realized as they looked at their new born children. This is only the beginning.

**END NOTE : OKAY THAT WAS CHAPTER6...WE HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT...PM US WITH ANY QUESTIONS AND UNTIL NEXT TIME...ALVIN AND SIMON OUT!**


	7. AxB

**Hey guys** **SIMON270 here with AlvinSeville101** **to release Chapter 7 of A First Time's** **Surprise...After this there will be a sequel called **  
**"A First Time's Surprise : Childhood" going through the childhood of the new generation of chipmunks and chipettes. That story shall be followed by a sequel of it's own to be called 'A First Time's Surprise : Teen Years" and that one shall be Rated M because...when hormonal teen agers find counterparts of their own...who knows what will happen...hint...hint...well enough of that because that isn't for a while. So on with the final chapter of "A First Time's Surprise"**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC...I OWN THIS STORY AND THE RIGHT TO USE THE OCs IN THIS STORY./**  
_

Chapter 7

It is now December 21st. 3 days ago Jeannette gave birth to two beautiful children, a boy Jamie David Seville, and a girl, Jennifer Michelle Seville. But there was still one more pregnant Chipette, Brittany. Brittany had already given birth once before. She gave birth around five months ago to Brandon Taylor Seville, the first of the 'new' generation of chipmunks in the Seville family. But they were soon to give birth to more. Very soon. They had been told by a doctor that Brittany was pregnant with twins just like Jeannette. Her due date was around the 23rd of December. But as the people of L.A know...nothing happens as planned. And none more so than this as Brittany woke up early, well early enough to witness mayhem caused by her new niece and nephew. As Brittany slowly climbed out of her and Alvin's joint bed and into the living room...she witness madness as she watched her sister and Simon chase their new born children around the house. Man...for three days old those kids could really move. She giggled as she saw her sister Jeannette run after her son Jamie...she decided to help out a with the "chase."

"Jamie come back here." Jeannette persisted "How in the hell do you keep taking your diaper off?" she asked to herself

"I think he is either gonna be a stripper or one hell of a ladies man when he grows up Jenn." Brittany said "He doesn't seem to like the idea of bottoms."

"Well if you have noticed none of the boys wear pants in this family." Jeannette said jokingly " Simon! Where is Jenny?"

"I got her" He said grabbing her from the top of the kitchen counter. "How did you get up there?"

"Uhhh...Jenn...behind you." Brittany said pointing to Jamie about to touch the electric outlet

"AH! Jamie don't touch that!" Jeannette exclaimed grabbing him away from the outlet and putting his diaper back on. "I swear if you take these off again I am gonna flip."

Brittany snickered at Jeannette and Jamie, but then she felt a pain in her stomach. "AH!" Brittany exclaimed sharply

"What is it Britt?" Jeannette asked curiously while holding Jamie in her arms

"I...I think that I might...AH!" she exclaimed once more

"What?" Simon asked then he looked down to see that her water had broken. "Oh...not again."

"I think I am beginning to go into labor." Brittany said with staggered breaths

"I gotta wake Alvin up." Simon said rushing into the bedroom "AAAAAALLLLLLLLVVVVVIIIIIIINNNN!" he exclaimed

"Ugh...Si, just give me five more minutes." Alvin said still mostly asleep

"Alvin...you have to wake up NOW!" Simon exclaimed in return.

"Ugh...not now." Alvin muttered into his pillow

"Alvin...BRITTANY IS GOING INTO LABOR!" Simon exclaimed. Alvin fell out of the bed onto the floor

"WHAT!?" Alvin asked "WHERE IS SHE?"

"Where do you think...in the living room!" Simon retorted " Come on you have to get her to a hospital."

"Okay!" Alvin yelled in response as he lept into the living room to see Brittany with staggered breaths and holding her stomach. "Come on Britt."

"Alvin...I need you to help me to...the car." She desperatly tried to speak without exasperation

"I'll do you one better." Alvin said running over to Brittany and picking her up and carring her in both arms to the car. "Si, I need you to drive!" he exclaimed to his brother.

"Will you be okay without me here Jenn?" he said turning to Jeannette

"I'll manage for now...now go get her to the hospital." Jeannette quickly gave him a kiss before he departed for the car

"Okay...lets hope there are no cops on the road." Simon said

"Why?" Alvin breafly asked

"Because this is the one time I am ever gonna break the speeding limit!" Simon exclaimed "Now buckle up!" Simon exclaimed as he sped off towards the hospital. Simon drove as fast as he could while still managing to be careful and observant on the road...but he needed to get Brittany and Alvin to the hospital...and fast. Simon ran 2 red lights and thankfully there were no police officers on the road. He made it to the hospital in 20 minutes. Simon ran inside and got the nearest nurse.

"I need some help...I have got a pregnant woman and giving birth any minute now!" He exclaimed. The nurse rushed Brittany into the delivery room as fast as possible.

"Are you the father of these children?" The nurse asked

"No." Simon replied

"Then you will have to wait out here." The nurse stated walking back into the delivery room

"Okay...Miss Seville...there actually isn't much we can do at this point but tell you to push...so...PUSH!" the doctor exclaimed to Brittany

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brittany exclaimed

"Okay another push." The doctor stated

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"There's the baby one more push should do it...Mr. Seville if you would grab the baby please." the doctor asked to Alvin

'Me?" Alvin asked "Why?"

"Well because the baby is way too small for us to grab carefully enough." the doctor stated " NOW PUSH!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brittany exclaimed and with that a new Seville was brought into the world.

"Its a boy!" The doctor exclaimed "We need a name Miss Seville."

"Daniel." she said out of breath and grabbing Alvin's hand. "Daniel Joseph Seville." she stated to the doctor's as they carefully sent him to be washed up

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Brittany exclaimed with another push

"Oh god...Twins everyone!" The doctor exclaimed "Okay...push Miss Seville."

"GGAAHAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" and with a long and painful push...another Seville was brought into the world

"It is a girl." The doctor said handing her to Alvin "What do you want to name her?" He asked

"Alvie...it is up to you." Brittany said with exasperation

" Stephanie." Alvin stated with love "Stephanie Marie Seville."

"Okay." The doctor said taking her away to get cleaned "Do you want to let visitors in?"

"Uhhhh...sure." Alvin answered half-heartedly. A few moments later, Simon walked in with Theodore, Eleanor, and Dave.

"Where is Jeannette?" Brittany asked confused

"She had to stay to watch Jamie, Jenny, and Brandon." Simon stated seeing the sadness in Brittany that her sister was not present. Then the doctor came back in with the twins.

"Here you are." The doctor said to Alvin and Brittany handing them their new born children.

"AW...what is their gender." Eleanor asked

"Ya...do tell." Simon added

"This little guy is a boy and his name is Daniel...Daniel Joseph Seville." Brittany said "Want to hold him Si?" Brittany asked

"Sure." Simon stated holding Daniel " He has darker fur than Brittany but lighter than Alvin's...ha...incomplete dominance of his gene for fur color." Simon said with an air of happiness in his voice. Alvin and Brittany just looked at each other and smirked

'And this little princess is Stephanie...Stephanie Marie Seville." Brittany said holding her in her arms with Alvin right next to her...Just then...Daniel begun to open his eyes, surprising Simon as he did so...he opened his eyes to reveal magnificent Hazel eyes...a trait from his father."

'Oh...he opened his eyes...Alvin he has your eyes!" Simon exclaimed lightly as Daniel examined his uncle's face with complete curiosity.

"Give him here Si." Alvin said. Simon handed Daniel to Alvin and Daniel examined his father...he knew that he found his father but he looked over to his mother and Alvin could see that he wanted to be with Brittany...so he obliged his new born son, and handed him over to Brittany. Just then, Stephanie began to open her eyes to reveal ice blue eyes that were given from her mother.

'OH...Alvie...she has my fur and my eyes." Brittany said with tears in her eyes "She looks perfect...like an angel."

"Doesn't she." Alvin said kissing her on her forehead making a light giggle escape from his new born daughter's mouth. Stephanie looked at her mother and then to her father...she looked at Alvin with wanting eyes as he picked her up. She crooked her head slightly to see her mother...she knew that she was her mother, so she turned to Alvin with a smile on her face. "You are so beautiful." Alvin said to her

" The boys will be all over you." Brittany said

"No they won't because daddy will kill all of them and that is a promise." Alvin said " I am going to hate every one of your boyfriends."

"Oh here we go." Brittany said rolling her eyes "She is gonna be such a daddy's girl."

"I hope so...no one is ever gonna hurt you with me around. " Alvin said to his baby girl who had fallen asleep in her arms

"Well...you guys did it." Theodore stated "One bigger happy family." He said with a chuckle

"But with Brandon...and now two more to raise...this is not going to be easy." Eleanor stated

"It only gets tougher from here." Dave stated

"Tell me about it." Alvin said with a loving smile to Brittany. "Nothing is every easy in this family." Everyone let out a chuckle of agreement at Alvin's joke, but they knew that Dave was right...It only gets tougher from here.

**END NOTE : OKAY GUYS I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER AND THE SEQUEL GOING THROUGH THE CHILDHOOD OF THESE NEW CHIPMUNKS AND CHIPETTES SHOULD BE UP SOON! IT IS TO BE CALLED "A First Time's Surprise : Childhood"... PLEASE REVIEW! UNTIL NEXT TIME...SIMON AND ALVIN OUT**


End file.
